DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High
| narrated = | theme_music_composer = Alan Menken Glenn Slater | opentheme = "Get Your Cape On" performed by Jordyn Kane | composer = Christopher Lennertz Shaun Drew | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | producer = | editor = Molly Yahr | cinematography = | runtime = 44 minutes | company = DC Entertainment Warner Bros. Animation Jerry Bruckheimer Television The Kennedy/Marshall Company | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Animation | budget = | network = Boomerang (TV channel) and Cartoon Network | first_aired = Boomerang US Cartoon Network Boomerang (UK & Ireland) | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = http://www.dcsuperherogirls.com }}DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (also known as Super Hero High in United States) is a 2016 American animated Superhero family comedy-drama television film based on the DC Super Hero Girls franchise.SCHOOL IS IN SESSION FOR DC SUPER HERO GIRLS | DC Albeit explaining the origins of Supergirl/Kara Zor-El and Batgirl/Barbara Gordon and taking place after the first season, it was created to promote the new DC Super Hero Girls franchise and aired on Boomerang on March 19, 2016YouTube trailer link in the United States as well as on Boomerang UK on May 21, 2016 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Also, Cartoon Network aired this show again on April 30, 2016 and June 5, 2016 in the US and has subsequently made it available on its website.DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High | Cartoon Network Synopsis School is in session for DC Super Hero Girls! This is where students master their super powers, brain power, and will power to become the Super Heroes of tomorrow. When Supergirl crash lands into the cafeteria, it's evident that though she has incredible power, she has a long way to go before she becomes a Super Hero. As Supergirl learn to harness her powers, the Junior Detective Club investigates a mysterious rash of security breaches. Could it all be because of reformed Super-Villain and Super Hero High Vice-Principal Gorilla Grodd - or something far worse?DC Super Hero Girls To Get An Hour-Long Animated TV Special | Den of Geek (The events in this TV special are also depicted in the Supergirl at Super Hero High novel by Lisa Yee.) Cast * Anais Fairweather as Supergirl * Grey Griffin as Wonder Woman / Giganta / Korugarian * Tara Strong as Poison Ivy / Harley Quinn * Mae Whitman as Batgirl / Speed Queen * Teala Dunn as Bumblebee / Artemiz * Stephanie Sheh as Katana * Ashley Eckstein as Cheetah * Nika Futterman as Hawkgirl * Josh Keaton as Hal Jordan / Barry Allen/Flash * Tania Gunadi as Lady Shiva * Fred Tatasciore as Killer Croc / Perry the Parademon * April Stewart as Granny Goodness / Stompa * Misty Lee as Big Barda / Mad Harriet * Helen Slater as Martha Kent * Tom Kenny as Commissioner Gordon * Hynden Walch as Starfire References External links * Category:American television films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:2010s high school films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:2016 television specials Category:Superhero comedy films Category:2016 television films Category:Films based on Mattel toys Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American high school films Category:DC Super Hero Girls films Category:Film scores by Christopher Lennertz Category:Film scores by Jasha Klebe Category:Film scores by Alexander Bornstein Category:Film scores by Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films produced by Sam Mercer Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall